Give Me a Demonstration
by Val-Creative
Summary: "What sort of demon are you, Sebastian?" Ciel threw back his hand, speaking to him in obvious irritation, "Shouldn't you be cringing at a holy relic?"/ SebCiel. Yaoi. Smutty. Oneshot.


•◦◦◦◦†◦◦◦◦•

Religious adults unnerved the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. He thought it fairly reasonable considering his past brush with them. The motivation was enough to avoid any and all social gatherings with large groups of _adults_ unless it was work-related or unless it would soil the honored Phantomhive name — motivation _enough_ to, once upon a time, brazenly call upon a _demon_ to seek his salvation.

Said demon of salvation stood off to the far right, silently observing an exorcism taking place in with undisguised amusement — as if witnessing an unbalanced toddler attempting to walk on its own.

The Anglo-Catholic priest performing the exorcism inside the building turned to Sebastian and asked him to hold one of the religious artifacts in the priest's hands.

With a stiff nod from the fifteen-year-old Earl, Sebastian did as he was instructed — but the slightest tremble of laughter off the butler's shoulders did not go unnoticed by Ciel's observant eye uncovered. Sebastian's other gloved hand rose to hide a surfacing smirk curling his long, white mouth. Another tremble of the shoulders. Was Sebastian... _giggling_?

Ciel felt an annoyed twitch at one of his eyebrows. _How unnecessary..._

"There is nothing further here to investigate…"

With composure, Sebastian replied as he finished handing back the priest his items, "My Lord, the murders…"

"…are irrelevant to me if Her Majesty's reputation remains unmarred. We're heading back, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord."

•◦◦◦◦†◦◦◦◦•

"You summoned me, Young Master." At the ring of the silver bell above Ciel's desk, Sebastian appeared at the entranceway and swept across the room with elegant, practiced steps.

"Remove your gloves."

At Ciel's immediate command, Sebastian did so without expression, folding the pristine gloves over his arm. From his chair, the young boy gestured to a large, decorative bronze cross on the floor.

"I have dropped this item. Pick it up for me and place it on my desk without the use of your gloves."

Again, without expression, Sebastian did so. After a moment, Ciel snatched up one of Sebastian's pale hands, examining it with a determined frown. His butler smirked at its manifestation. "Is there any other astounding performances I can supply for your entertainment, Young Master?"

"What sort of demon are you, Sebastian?" Ciel threw back his hand, speaking to him in obvious irritation, "Shouldn't you be cringing at a holy relic?"

"False beliefs hold no power over me." Sebastian said, matter-of-factly, "I am one who simply enjoys the small, quirky mannerisms of his Young Master."

Ciel's astute, blue eye narrowed. He snapped as his butler slipped back on his gloves, "Don't take my question so lightly, Sebastian. What do you prey on other than souls? Is it flesh? Sanity?"

"I do not find satisfaction in consuming human flesh, nor do I find satisfaction in peering into the petty minds of the human race for a whim. So the answer to your question is no."

"Should I order a demonstration then?"

"Young Master is so curious this evening…" Sebastian tutted aloud — with his back turned, he absently fluffed an arrangement of fresh, cream-white roses on a vase nearby.

"Is there something comical about exorcisms, Sebastian?"

"Religion is a wondrous farce."

"I suspected as such." Ciel mirrored Sebastian's amused smirk. "These few days have had a lackluster quality… Entertain me this evening, Sebastian, by showing me a demonstration of your powers."

Though Sebastian's expression had not changed, something _flashed _unearthly and sensuously in those dark eyes. Ciel felt his skin crawl as those eyes remained trained on him.

"Yes, my Lord."

•◦◦◦◦†◦◦◦◦•

Ciel ordered for a long bath after the usual paperwork around a quarter to midnight. Sebastian followed him back into the master bedchamber after aiding him in the bath — naturally with a professional air that only further befitted his role as a Phantomhive servant. Ciel's cotton nightshirt and his underwear laid folded out on the mattress for him. He let Sebastian slip the knee-length nightgown over his standing, nude form, and immediately was presented with a steaming cup of... _strongly-smelling_ tea from the saucer on the table-stand.

"Drink this, Young Master."

"...Is there a particular reason for the odor?"

Sebastian chuckled lightly, not bothering to mask the _cruelty _from it.

"I did not poison it, Young Master. It is chamomile. It will ease you for my demonstration this evening."

"There was no need for it. The hot water from the bath did that for me," Ciel told him with a mild scoff, but just to prove his nerve, he drained the entirety of the cup with several gulps. As it went down, the tea's warmth traveled down into his system and his muscles began feeling floaty. The concoction was _very potent_.

The eyelids of Ciel's blue eyes began feeling very weighted.

"Perhaps you should lie down, Young Master. We are not in a hurry."

If Ciel had not been in a semi-conscious state and feeling much more irritated, he would have made a remark about how this role reversal could not be tolerated. But as it was... he could barely keep his head up and the _suggestion _in Sebastian's voice was slowly becoming more tempting as the young boy reclined fully with his back to the bedspread, his head now swimming steadily.

"Mmm... Sebastian..." Ciel murmured drowsily, deeply befuddled on how quickly he was losing focus on his surroundings, "wh...when will the demonstration...?"

"It has already begun, Young Master."

Sebastian lifted the silver candelabra from the table-stand, and unpeeled the soft, white glove from his other hand with his teeth.

With his dark eyes now glowing a bloody red, he nimbly extended his tattooed hand out the figure on the mattress.

A swell of invisible and _thrilling _heat hovered and crept pleasantly over Ciel's skin.

At that moment his body could feel _everything_ — the perspiration seeping from his pores; the slightest wrinkle in the fabric of his cotton nightshirt as it scooted against his bare buttocks, as he squirmed weakly in place; a faint, autumn breeze coming in from the cracked open window across the bedchamber.

As his body temperature went up, what felt like soft and human caresses trailed themselves down his arms and calves in rhythmic, lingering strokes. Ciel leaned into them, gasping out loud when those pleasantly cool caresses came into contact with his navel and nipples, and when they avoided his lower regions bulged and grew more unbearably hotter between his legs. He complained with incoherently formed words, and slipped his hand underneath the shirt to grasp himself.

The sensation of his own clumsy fingers rubbing the unfamiliar and _burning _flesh was beyond a refined description, and should have shamed him, but Ciel was also beyond such proper or rational thoughts as the soft caresses on his body eased him to crook his legs apart, moving with them, panting into them.

•◦◦◦◦†◦◦◦◦•

It had been quite some time, Sebastian considered patiently in his own musings...

It had been quite some time since he had to satisfy a human male and without using physical contact.

Those long and pale fingers in his extended hand flicked out, the shiny tops of raven-black nails gleaming in the catch of candlelight.

…_t__he prostate._

•◦◦◦◦†◦◦◦◦•

A new heated caress made its way inside Ciel without warning, _somewhere very intimate, _and vigorously stroked his insides. His buttocks clenched, rising and falling continually with the caress inside. Ciel clenched his hair in his hand until his scalp screamed in agony, and succumbed to the excruciating feel of _building_... of... something _powerful_.

•◦◦◦◦†◦◦◦◦•

The air thickened with the squelching sounds of the teenager pumping himself and screeches of the rocking mattress and how his Young Master's winded breathing verged dangerously on sobbing. _IT was coming_. _IT_ brought the once proud down to their knees, reduced the once courageous to shivering lumps, and the once chaste to delight in sinning.

Sebastian's lips quirked.

…a_nd then…_

Ciel's hand stopped its motions so suddenly, and his hips shuddered. The exhausted boy curled into the fetal position, his exposed, right hand flung out. The rush of sexual exhilaration and _that building _filtered every corner of the bedchamber. Sebastian took a slow, deep breath in, sucking it all contently from the room. It was a _small _treat if anything.

The bloody glow of his eyes dimmed but did not return to the normal dark color as he fetched his glove from the floor and slipped it back on. Etiquette decreed that he return to butler-mode. Sebastian retrieved a clean cloth from his pocket and walked over to the prone figure on the bedspread, carefully wiping the pearly liquid from Ciel's right hand without touching him. He _mustn't_ touch Young Master's bare skin. A problem would arise if their skin made the slightest contact when the effects had not been given time to wear off... his Young Master's body would be forced into multiple painful orgasms simultaneously and his heart would explode and Sebastian wasn't too sure of the details otherwise...

But he did know of _messy _rumors. And _messier _past experiences.

With another clean cloth, Sebastian wiped Ciel's sweating brow like a mother doting upon a child. His gloved fingers brushed of lock of dark gray soothingly from his flushing face.

"I hope this has entertained you sufficiently, my Lord."

•◦◦◦◦†◦◦◦◦•

End.

* * *

_This was brought to you by the creator of Kuroshitsuji for providing characters and my brain reasoning that Sebastian's sexiness factor was not exploited enough in this fandom. x3 But really... Sebastian is totes a canon sex demon/incubus because the manga tells me and I always wanted to see those evil love beams set on Ciel. That's not a fangirl thought at all. /sneaky eyes/ Nope. Not at all. LOOOO~OOVE~~_


End file.
